Advantage
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Keuntungan menjadi orang pendek? Miku tersenyum tipis. [For #ShortisJustice]


**Advantage**

By **Kuroyuki Alice**

No profit taken from making this story.

Untuk **#ShortisJustice** yang diselenggarakan oleh **Arischa** dan **Saenatori**.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Keuntungan menjadi orang pendek? Miku tersenyum tipis.

 **Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu melangkah lambat, kepalanya menunduk, sepasang batu zamrudnya menatap tanah. Hela napasnya terdengar lemah, lengannya yang terbalut _sweater_ gelap di atas seragam sekolahnya mendekap buku-bukunya erat ke dada. Kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu kayu berpalang X-A. Sekali lagi, gadis itu menghela napas.

.

Nama gadis itu Hatsune Miku. Dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata, dia selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan teman-teman sekolahnya—teman?

Buku catatan yang diletakkan di tempat tinggi, dikucilkan kala pelajaran olahraga atau kala tugas kelompok—bukan salah mereka juga, salahkan murid kelas Miku yang berjumlah ganjil.

Namun Miku tidak pernah melawan, tidak pernah melakukan pemberontakkan. Gadis itu hanya dapat menghela napas kala sepatunya terletak kotor tak berdaya di tong sampah, atau saat bukunya basah dengan tinta yang meluntur, atau saat bekalnya ditumpahkan di hadapannya.

Miku hanya menghela napas. Apa daya seorang penerima beasiswa di sekolah penuh orang kaya? Hanya menyerah pada keterbatasan. Dia tidak ingin beasiswanya dicabut.

.

Hingga _dia_ hadir di kelasnya.

.

Pemuda itu melangkah masuk ke kelas Miku setelah di perintah oleh pak guru. Murid pindahan dari SMA K, Kiyoteru—nama sang guru—menjelaskan.

Nama pemuda itu Megurine Luki, adik seorang aktris dan penyanyi terkenal, Megurine Luka. Dia tampan, senyumnya mempesona, dan suara _baritone_ -nya dalam. Dengan helaian gula-gula kapas yang sedikit melewati telinganya dan iris lazuardinya yang cemerlang, parasnya indah.

Iris _emerald_ Miku menatap sosok itu datar, mengobservasi. Lelaki itu tinggi, mungkin sekitar seratus tujuh puluh hingga seratus delapan puluh centimeter, Miku mencatat dalam hati. Langkahnya lebar, kakinya panjang dan ramping. Dan Luki duduk di pojok kelas, meja paling belakang dengan jendela besar di sampingnya—tempat duduk sang protagonist.

 _Figur itu disirami cahaya baskara_ , Miku menunduk, memandang mejanya yang terletak di pojok terjauh ruangan, jauh dari hangat sang surya. _Lebih baik tidak berhubungan dengannya._

.

Miku benci olahraga. Kaki-kakinya pendek, dia tidak gesit, dia tidak bisa melompat tinggi, dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dan di antara jumlah murid kelasnya yang ganjil, Miku selalu dikucilkan, dilupakan, tenggelam di antara orang-orang tinggi.

Kembali gadis bersurai panjang terikat dua itu menghela napas. Miku menunduk, berusaha melakukan pemanasan sebisanya seorang diri—tanpa pasangan.

Lalu, sebuah tangan dengan jemari panjang yang ramping terulur. Miku mendongak, pada pucuk pastel merah muda pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

Zamrud Miku memandang lazuardi Luki yang kian tersenyum. Miku lupa, anggota kelasnya sudah berubah genap sejak sosok itu datang.

.

Miku benci tugas kelompok. Dia selalu melakukan semua pekerjaan itu sendiri—tidak peduli saat dia mendapat kelompok, ataupun tidak. Jadi, ketika Kiyoteru- _sensei_ selesai menjelaskan tentang tugas yang diberinya, gadis itu segera menunduk menatap buku tulisnya dengan jemari menggenggam sebatang pensil yang segera menari-nari lincah di atas helaian kertas putih.

Hanya hingga suara kursi ditarik mendistraksi konsentrasinya.

"Hatsune- _san,_ " Luki, si murid pindahan yang menawan duduk di hadapannya dengan punggung kursi memangku dagunya. "Kita sekelompok boleh, ya? Apa yang harus kukerjakan?"

Miku kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, menatap si pemuda tepat di batu permatanya yang indah. Bibir tipisnya yang kemerahan terbuka sedikit, melirih kata dengan vokal beroktaf rendah, "Sudah selesai."

Dan respon yang di dapat gadis itu hanya tatapan kagum yang sengaja dibuat datar dan tepukan tangan ringan dari pemuda berhelai merah jambu di hadapannya.

.

Hari itu, mendung kembali merajai angkasa. Miku sedang melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai perwakilan kelas untuk merapikan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Kegiatan yang cukup gadis itu senangi. Sederhana, tempat itu nyaman, sepi, dan tenang. Tidak akan ada murid sekolah yang menatapnya dengan pandangan merendah.

Miku menghela napas. Hari itu akan menjadi hari yang Miku syukuri andai pemuda itu tidak mencalonkan diri secara sukarela sebagai _partner_ -nya.

"Hatsune- _san_ ," Luki memanggil dari kejauhan. Sebelah tangannya menopang banyak buku sedangkan tangannya yang lain tengah membolak-balikan sebuah buku dengan judul yang telah memudar. "Buku ini harus ditaruh di mana?"

Kembali si gadis menghela napas. Tanpa ingin repot-repot memandang ke arah si pemuda, Miku berpindah ke deret rak buku yang lain dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya. "Letakkan saja di meja dulu. Nanti akan kucek."

"Roger~!"

Si gadis menjijit, berusaha mencapai tinggi maksimalnya kala tangannya yang bebas tengah mencoba mencapai buku astronomi yang terletak di deret buku fiksi di puncak tertinggi rak itu. Keseimbangannya oleng, nyaris gravitasi akan membawa gadis itu jatuh membentur lantai jika Luki tidak menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku ada di sini untuk membantumu, Hatsune- _san_ ," buku astronomi tadi kemudian pemuda itu letakkan di atas tumpukan berat buku yang sedang di bawa Miku—yang kemudian berpindah ke tangan kuat Luki.

Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, yang kemudian dihadiahi tatapan tajam nan dingin tanda tak suka dari si gadis.

.

Miku benci pelajaran kosong. Ketika dia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di ruang kelasnya, didapatinya tas sekolahnya yang tak lagi terletak di bangkunya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas lemari, manik hutannya menemukan tasnya di sana,di samping ember besi yang selalu terletak di sana.

Miku mencoba menjijit dan melompat-lompat kecil untuk mencapai puncak lemari itu. Lemari kelas sekolahnya mempunyai tinggi lebih dari dua meter, Miku tahu itu bukan tempat yang mudah dicapai dengan tingginya yang sama sekali tidak seberapa.

Miku masih berusaha melompat kala mendengar pintu kelas dibuka. Tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol ember besi di samping tasnya, membuat ember itu jatuh dengan isi yang tertumpah tepat ke kepalanya.

Dapat Miku dengar teman-teman—sekali lagi, teman?— sekelasnya yang kini terbahak-bahak keras melihat tingkahnya yang seperti cuplikan adegan tayangan film komedi.

Dapat gadis itu rasakan ada eksistensi seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Blazer sekolah yang kebesaran kini tersampir di bahunya yang basah.

Luki menyerahkan tas sekolah Miku pada si gadis yang hingga kini masih menunduk dalam diam. Tubuh si gadis gemetaran, entah karena kedinginan mengingat awan kelabu masih melayang berkelompok di cakrawala atau menahan isak.

.

Satu hari, Luki menggenggam pergelangan Miku yang kecil dan menariknya menuju atap sekolah kala langit menangis keras. Melarikan diri dari diskusi pentas seni sebulan yang akan datang.

Luki berlari ke tengah atap, seakan menatang hujan yang telah turun sejak fajar belum menyingsing. Si pemuda mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Miku untuk turut menari di bawah hujan bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu ditindas, Hatsune- _san_?" Luki memulai konservasi di antara mereka.

Miku memandang jauh di balik tirai titik air yang mengguyurinya. Merasakan nyaman dan aman di kala tetes dingin membasahinya.

"Karena manusia tidak selalu dapat menerima apa yang berbeda dari dirinya…?" si gadis melakukan sebuah gerakan yang mengisyaratkan tingginya yang di bawah rata-rata.

Luki tertawa kecil. "Hanya karena itu? Dan mengapa kau berkata seakan-akan kau bukan bagian dari mereka, manusia, Hatsune- _san_?"

Kali itu Miku bungkam. Tak merasa perlu menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencoba melawan?" Netra langit musim panas si pemuda itu memandang figur ringkih si gadis lembut. Dia melangkah mendekat pada si gadis, memeluknya lemah dari belakang.

"Aku tidak ingin menyebabkan keributan," gadis itu membiarkan kalor si pemuda bergabung dengan kalornya. "Lagipula, tinggiku ini punya keuntungannya sendiri."

Luki mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher si gadis. Helai samudra hijau panjang si gadis yang halus menggelitik wajahnya pelan. "Oh ya?"

Dan Miku hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban, senyum pertama si gadis yang dilihat Luki. Tanpa sadar, kurva kecil ikut terbentuk di wajah si pemuda.

.

Ada hari di mana Miku menyadari bagaimana lingkungan sekitarnya berubah. Bagaimana tatapan-tatapan mata yang mengikutinya tiap hari terasa lebih tajam, lebih keji, lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana perilaku-perilaku buruk yang terjadi padanya terasa lebih intens hari demi hari.

Namun Miku menutup mata. Berpura-pura tidak menyadari semuanya.

.

"Aku benci padamu," Miku memandang bunga tulip warna-warni yang ditanam oleh anggota klub berkebun sekolahnya. "Berhenti mendekatiku."

Luki tertawa, membuat sudut alis si gadis berkedut. "Andai kau memang membenciku," Luki melangkah ke depan, selangkah mendekati Miku. Lengan panjangnya meraih bahu gadis itu, membuatnya berbalik menghadapnya

"Lantas mengapa tidak kau gunakan aku sebagai pionmu untuk melindungimu?" Luki tersenyum lembut pada Miku—dan Miku tidak menyukainya. Nada suara si pemuda ringan—dan Miku membencinya.

Kenapa? Miku memandang angkasa kelabu di atasnya, pada baskara yang tertutup awan, pada bangunan dengan cat yang mengelupas di belakang Luki—pada apapun selain lazuardi Luki yang menghipnotis.

Miku membenci Luki. Miku hanya tidak ingin mendapat sorotan tatapan yang lebih tajam lagi, dia hanya tidak ingin dilukai lebih dari sekarang, dia hanya tidak ingin menarik perhatian, dia hanya tidak ingin Luki terluka, Miku hanya tidak ingin—tunggu, apa?

Miku menunduk, bahunya bergetar atas fakta yang membuatnya kelu. Dia tidak ingin Luki terluka? Atas dasar apa? Si gadis menggelengkan kepalanya. Menaikkan sorot mata samudranya, menatap Luki dengan ragu.

Bersamaan saat Miku mencoba membuka mulutnya, gravitasi menariknya menuju tanah. Luki mendorongnya jatuh, dengan dirinya sendiri di atas Miku.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Luki yang menjatuhkan diri di atas Miku sebagai tameng baginya, pot yang jatuh dari lantai atas, dan anyir yang datang dari Luki.

Miku dibawa kepada realita, kepada apa yang ingin membuat Luki menjauh darinya kala cairan pekat dan amis mengalir perlahan dari balik kepala Luki. Maniknya membulat, sedetik kemudian, Miku mendengar suara teriakan keras entah dari siapa.

—atau bahkan Miku tidak bisa mengenali suaranya lagi karena darah yang membutakan indranya. Darah Luki.

.

Miku selalu menanggung semua lukanya seorang diri. Selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan segera berkahir. Bahwa hanya tinggal beberapa tahun lagi sebelum dia bisa menyingkir dari masyarakat.

Miku sudah merencanakan semuanya matang-matang. Dia akan lulus dari SMA itu dalam dua tahun mendatang, lalu melanjutkan pendidikannya di rumah—kemajuan teknologi selalu menguntungkan banyak orang. Kemudian, Miku akan lulus dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukannya dengan komputer di rumahnya, menjadi penulis misalnya?

Jadi Miku tidak perlu bertatapan langsung dengan dunia luar. Miku tidak perlu lagi merasa dikucilkan. Tak perlu lagi dipandang sebelah mata.

Miku selalu menahan semua emosinya. Namun semua berubah sejak Luki datang di kehidupannya. Menghancurkan semua rencana yang sudah diperhitungkannya sejak lama.

—karena kala memandang perban yang melingkar di sekeliling kepala si pemuda yang belum tersadarkan, Miku selalu merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap. Emosi yang memaksanya untuk menghentikan semuanya.

Setangkai _Lily of the Valley_ yang ditinggalkan Miku di kamar rumah sakit Luki tak lagi sesegar kemarin hari. Dan Luki masih tidak sadar sejak seminggu lalu Miku mengunjunginya.

.

Pentas seni dari kelas X-A sudah berakhir. Seluruh anggota kelas Miku berbaris menghadap penonton di atas panggung—kecuali Luki yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Mereka menunduk, menyambut penonton yang bertepuk tangan keras menyambut berakhirnya drama yang mereka pentaskan.

Saat tirai merah akan segera di jatuhkan, teriakan-teriakan histeris terdengar. Jerit-jeritan ngeri bergema ke segala penjuru sedang Miku tertawa keras. Euphoria melingkupinya kala melihat pilar-pilar kayu di atas mereka mulai berjatuhan.

Tidak ada yang bergerak, seakan mereka terpaku pada tempatnya masing-masing.

Dan kala tirai sudah sepenuhnya menutupi panggung pentas, yang tersisa hanya cairan merah pekat yang mengalir di bawah tirai dan reruntuhan atap yang sudah tak berbentuk.

—dan tubuh tak sadarkan diri Miku yang tengah tersenyum damai.

.

.

— _Karena kala langit runtuh, yang akan mati terlebih dahulu adalah para orang tinggi.—_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 ***Baca ulang* APAAN INI?! Kok jadi kek gini ya? Padahal konsep awalnya cerita romance fuwa-fuwa ples humor garing gitu #gigitjari.**

 **Yah, semoga memenuhi kriteria event Short is Justice, ya, hehe. #sungkem**

 **Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
